brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmeos Valley
Cosmeos Valley is a large valley located directly after Route 16. It connects Port Decca, Tinbell Tower and the Roria League together in the crossroads. Meteor showers can be seen here quite frequently overnight. This location also has an observatory that scientists use to view space. There have been reports of meteorites which have crashed in the valley and are seen scattered around the area. If players look up in the sky at night, thousands of shooting stars can be seen flitting through the area. Notable Places Roria League Gate Turning northwest from the crossroads leads players across a bridge and to the Roria League Front Gate, where the massive doors are shut tight and guarded. In order to access it, players must earn their final Gym Badge before they can return to the Roria Victory Road and enter the championship. Cosmeos Observatory Meteorite 1.png|The first meteorite, outside Bob's Magik Pond. Meteorite 2.png|The second meteorite, near Port Decca entrance. Meteorite 3.png|The third meteorite, near Roria League Gate. Meteorite 4.png|The fourth meteorite, on the path to Tinbell Tower. Cosmeos Observatory is an observatory building that was built on a hill to have a wider range of sight in the valley. One astrologist reports to the player that they receive several meteor showers outside of the observatory. He continues to say that mysterious meteors crash into Cosmeos Valley and have some kind of energy packed within them. He then remarks that he has specialists doing some more research to investigate the peculiar meteors and the energy inside them. Bob's Magik Pond Bob's Magik Pond is a facility that gives out 28 different patterns of Magikarp. However, to access these different Magikarp designs, players have to buy Magik Pond Pass for 150 Robux. After the Pond Pass is bought, the player can go through an open door that was locked before purchasing the pass, entering a cave with a large pond that houses the 28 variations of Magikarp that can be fished for. These variations of Magikarp transfer over when they evolve to Gyarados. Before entering the pond, players can also talk to and battle Fisherman Dwayne, who shows some of the custom Magikarp and Gyarados collections. Pokémon Wild Pokémon |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Absorb Bulb}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Star Piece}} |- }} |- |Item5%=King's Rock}} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Tooth}} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Scale}} |- |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Tooth}} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Scale}} |- |Item50%=Heart Scale}} |- Trainers |- |- |Attack1 = Brave Bird|Attack2 = Final Gambit|Attack3 = Agility|Attack4 = Take Down}} |- |Attack1 = Growl|Attack2 = Psywave|Attack3 = Astonish|Attack4 = Spite}} |- |- |Attack1 = Stone Edge|Attack2 = Power Gem|Attack3 = Moonblast|Attack4 = Light Screen}} |- |Attack1 = Shadow Ball|Attack2 = Quash|Attack3 = Foul Play|Attack4 = Mean Look}} |- |- |Attack1 = Bug Buzz|Attack2 = Recover|Attack3 = Guard Swap|Attack4 = Final Gambit}} |- |Attack1 = Bug Buzz|Attack2 = Recover|Attack3 = Power Swap|Attack4 = Final Gambit}} |- |- |Attack1 = Splash|Attack2 = Tackle|Attack3 = Flail}} |- |Attack1 = Dragon Dance|Attack2 = Hurricane|Attack3 = Rain Dance|Attack4 = Hurricane}} |- |- |Attack1 = Take Down|Attack2 = Charm|Attack3 = Sucker Punch|Attack4 = Cotton Guard}} |- |Attack1 = Nasty Plot|Attack2 = Assurance|Attack3 = Captivate|Attack4 = Night Slash}} |- |Attack1 = Snatch|Attack2 = Nasty Plot|Attack3 = Sucker Punch|Attack4 = Play Rough}} |- Items |- |- Trivia * As Basculin's catch rate is around those of Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, it is recommended to stock up on Net Balls bought in Poké Ball Emporium beforehand in order to successfully catch one of these. * The name of "Cosmeos" is possibly based on the Cosmog family and the word "cosmos", both which pertain to the starry universe. * Cosmeos Valley was one of the locations for the portal connecting Shadow Void to open overnight during the 2017 Halloween Event. Category:Miscellaneous Locations